


【最王】优等生

by Starrystar



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrystar/pseuds/Starrystar
Summary: 神经病之作。我的最爱。可能不是我写的，是我接收到最王的意志篡改了剧情阴凡最王一个也没落下，世纪爱情我的爱
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 3





	【最王】优等生

“最原终一是一个真正的优等生呢。”  
作为一个少年，他的五官也未免过于精致了；作为一个成绩遥遥领先的学生，他的体育成绩也未免太好了；作为一个舆论中心的人物，他的反应也未免太平淡了。  
“老师也对他格外上心呢。”  
“嘘！那个不是……”  
同学们叽叽喳喳地讨论着关于他的八卦，从他柔顺的发丝一直到脚底粘着的纸屑，窗外成群飞过的麻雀也不能使他们惊扰而停止，于是我抱着一叠作业，故意走过他们身边而大声咳嗽。  
“作业。”  
他们停下了，但是那不是因为我，那个熟悉的感觉从背后滑过，我闻得到他发间淡淡的洗发水味。  
最原终一打开了教室的门，坐到了自己的位置上。  
刚才还在滔滔不绝的人群有些扭捏，拿起自己的作业放在了我怀中那一叠的上面作为掩护，然后又尴尬地讨论起了其他的话题。  
“啊，昨天我看到了……那个都市传说中的怪物……”  
我打了个呵欠，把一叠作业放在讲台上，揉了揉手腕，趁这个间隙偷偷观察他的正脸。  
没有表情。  
没有悲喜也没有愤怒，他一向如此，承受着巨大舆论的压力而稳如泰山。  
不可能……的吧？  
我叹了口气，毫无存在感地掠过他的身边，坐到后排自己的位置上，有想安慰他的冲动，却不知道怎么做。  
只因我第一次遇见他时，就撞破了那个不能说出口的秘密。

“终一，你过来帮我批改一下习题吧。”  
又来了。  
但是最原终一什么也没说，温顺地点点头，收拾好书包就去了。  
我不禁有些懊恼，总是为他担心的我像个傻瓜，本人根本就不在意自己被怎么样也说不定，更何况自己也没为他做过什么。  
说到底，现在是在气他还是气自己，我也分不太清。  
我只能……收拾完书包，像往常一样放学，回家。  
最原终一，真的是那么完美的优等生吗？  
在回家的路上，我时不时地考虑这个问题。  
毕竟，那可不是什么“批改作业”。  
在开学的时候，因为睡眠不足而迟到的我曾慌慌张张地来到办公室门口，但准备敲门的手却因为里面传出的，不该传出的声音而迟疑。  
其实……也不需要敲门，门是开着的，所以好奇心促使我从门缝看进去，窥探着这个不为人知的秘密。  
一个容貌姣好的男高中生，正在一位老师的身下压着，他苍白的手指抓紧了桌角，看上去在承受巨大的痛苦。  
我愣住了，我不知道我应该做什么，也许大声呼救是正确的举动，但我不敢。打破自己平静的日常到底会带来什么后果，我不知道，我只是站在那里，听着门内传来的，断断续续的声响。  
他在劝。  
请你住手，别再……做这种事了……这样是不对的……  
我几乎要把拳头握起来了，就算在这样的情况下，面对这样无可救药的男人，他竟然还在说这种话吗？  
搞不懂。  
然而我第二天才知道，那个以第一名考进这所高中的优等生，就是我看见的这个人——最原终一，我把名字在舌尖滑过两三遍，品味着我难以理解的圣母心和包容度，不禁开始懊恼。  
懊恼的情绪，一如我的现在。  
即使已经开学了两周，我仍然没有做任何事，这样的我，真的有资格自由地走在回家的路上吗？我走的极慢，极慢，以至于夕阳西下，我还在离家几百米的河道边。  
那样的事，是个人都会承受不住的吧？  
我握紧了手提包的带子，是今日第无数次后悔，想要回到学校揭露一切，将那个人渣的真面目公之于众，但是这种想法下一秒就……烟消云散。  
怎么办？我开始头疼，但在我想回过神来时，头却更疼了……太晚了！我明白是我今天没能到家的缘故，下意识地翻开包找止痛片，却发现意识都要模糊起来。  
就在我找药的时候，天黑了。  
天再怎么黑，也不可能没有灯光，意识到问题的我抬起头，却在这一瞬间看到了早上在谈论怪物的那名同学。  
“救……救我！”  
他向我跑来，我头痛欲裂，没能做出反应，忽然他背后的黑影一闪，我所能看见的只能是鲜血喷涌的场景。  
这是……  
玫瑰草丛的头颅，污泥的身躯点缀以复数的目，滴答着落到地上变为黑色的蝴蝶，身畔是无数向我竖起的尖锐剪刀。  
怪物——  
但，不仅于此。  
有人在哼着轻快的春之圆舞曲，向这里靠近，这个声音我一听就能辨认出是谁。  
这不可能。  
忽然间，我的头不疼了，也许是整个被黑暗笼罩的世界在一瞬间冰封千里，也许是他的出现让我感觉到过于震惊。  
是冰，他制造出了冰，在冰面上滑行，修长的体型是那么适合这项优雅的运动，只是轻轻将身体左右倾斜，他就避开了剪刀的攻击，哼着歌绕行一周，像一个芭蕾舞演员一样单脚立足，旋转，一只鞋上冰刀急转时带起的冰屑飞舞在空中，另一个冰刀则准确无误地划开了那个不明生物的喉咙。  
转身，落地，面前那个同班同学的血液甚至还没有喷完，他就像一个落入凡尘的天使一样，穿过那层血雾，红色在他身后冻结，绽开一朵朵彼岸花。  
那一天，我看见了完美的怪物。  
“你是……”  
是我这边的问题更多吧？我刚想开口抗议，他忽然歪着头露出了笑容。  
“哦哦，我知道你，你是那个课代表，王马小吉对吧？”  
到底是该对“他知道我”表示惊讶还是该对“这个莫名其妙的性格”表示惊讶，我已经不知道了——或者说，我干脆放弃了思考，更何况还有另一个同学直接在我面前永久地失去了生命，我是不是该难过一下？毕竟他也没有欺负过我。  
“别露出这种表情嘛，哎，我也是‘最原终一’没错，但不是你认识的那个，嗯……你知道‘双重人格’那？我和他就是这样的关系啦。”  
“但，但是你不是应该在办公室……”  
说出口了！  
“啊，那个啊……哈哈哈，”他甚至有些腼腆地挠了挠脸颊——这种小细节的神韵还是和原来的他一模一样，“那家伙是一个三秒男啦，随便应付一下就出来了，比起那种事，还是守护这个城市的平安更重要不是吗？”  
信息量大到超过了我的认知极限，我决定放弃思考。  
“最原，不走吗？在西南面还有一个魔女的场哦？”  
“丘比……已经来了啊，那么，王马君，再见啦~”  
霜雪在一瞬间消融，最原终一哼着他轻快的古典乐曲，在楼宇间穿梭着，离开了这里，徒留我一个人面对着同学的尸体。  
我是不是赶快离开比较好？

双重人格，我知道这个东西。  
回家后，盯着止痛药做完了今天的笔记之后，我躺在床上思考这个问题。  
一般来说，是主人格受到极大的精神压力或者刺激时，才会产生一个副人格来帮助主人格应对其所不能应对的场面。  
所以……我的推理果然没有错，他一直在承受巨大的压力而无法言说。  
思及此处，我一下子坐了起来。  
“那家伙，根本不是什么优等生。”  
我突然知道了该做什么，一个绝妙的主意，既不会打破我的平静日常，也不会再无所作为。  
至于那个光怪陆离的魔法世界和奇形怪状的狐狸……我觉得我可以当做没看见。

“好厉害，王马小吉才是真正的优等生吧？”  
传说某同学在放学路上遇到持刀行凶的歹徒，不幸殒命——这样的新闻在大家难过了几天之后就被我的优秀表现刷屏。  
听着同学们的赞美，我无动于衷，只是悄悄把视线投向那个原来的第一名，“原”优等生最原终一。  
不仅在文化课上成为了第一名，在体能各项的成绩也突飞猛进，名列前茅，一举成为了同学里的焦点。  
但他没有反应，平静的脸上连不甘的痕迹都没有。  
我内心里有些尴尬，移开目光，与窗边飘扬的窗帘纠缠在一块。  
这样……应该就可以了吧？  
放学路上，我不禁开始迷惑，随着一步步接近自家的进程，我对自己的行为越来越懊恼。  
“你到底在做什么啊！”  
我无力地，一拳打在身边的墙上，开始暗自吐槽自己这两周的所作所为。  
因为想打破最原终一对于自身的优等生印象，所以要超过他？那又能怎样，他还是那个样子，不会呼救……不会反击……不会……  
“你到底在干什么啊？”  
“我到底……诶诶诶？”  
我还没回过头，寒冷就触摸着我的皮肤，身边，驾驭着冰霜从半空中俯下身来看着我的，是“那个”最原终一。  
“他……我是说最原终一，似乎小看了你呢？”他还是一如既往愉悦地笑着，歪着头，“没想到仅仅两周的时间，你就能把各项成绩提高到超越他的地步，这对于努力的他来说是一个打击吧？”  
“最原君……他不是完美的……”  
“嗯？你到底什么意思嘛？像你这种表达欠缺的家伙居然能在我之上，真是令人火大。”  
什么嘛，一点也不可爱！要说火大的话，我这边才不明情况，才更火大吧！  
“他没必要对自己有完美的要求！”我干脆一鼓作气全部说了出来，也不再整理语言，“他就是一个普通人！没必要背负那么多！所以……所以……”  
“所以？”  
“能求救了吧……最原终一？”  
很久没有说那么多的话，我不禁感觉有些气喘，我看见面前的他愣了愣，然后从自己制造的冰层上跳了下来——即便如此也比我高上不少，真的……很令人火大。  
“原来如此，你在关心他啊……”  
“又不是他！”我不知为何有些心慌，“任何一个人，遭遇了这种事……都应该——”  
“你以为双重人格，‘我’的诞生是因为那个老师的缘故吗？”  
这下轮到我愣住了：“难道不是吗？”  
“你太小看‘最原终一’了，”他用着那张脸，摆出无限惋惜的表情，“你难道没有发现，他从来没有在那个过程中失去意识吗？”  
简单的逻辑，但我却被这个事实冲击得混乱起来。  
所以……这个“最原终一”所在的场合，自己真正应该做的事是……  
“那么，自我介绍一下，我是一名魔法使，与魔女对抗的，这座城市的独有的魔法使。”  
说着，他的脚下生出冰层，他便就地优雅地转了个圈，还向我鞠了一躬。  
“‘最原终一’真正忧心的事，是这座城市的安危啊。”

我败了。  
我彻底没辙了。  
与魔女作战什么的……我做不到。  
“比起这种事……你才是更令人感到好奇呢，王马君。”  
“这样平平无奇又无能的我又做的了什么……”  
“不，不，”他踩着冰刀，保持着令人惊叹的平衡力在我身边踱着步，“能超越‘最原终一’的人，怎么能说是平平无奇呢？”  
“我只是……耍了点小聪明。”  
“耍聪明指的是把成绩稳稳当当地控制在第二名？为什么能如此精准地超越第三名，又甘于屈居我之下呢？王马君，别撒谎了，你根本就有能力全方位超越我，但是你不想做罢了。”  
我沉默了。  
是，我不想做，所以呢？  
“是跟你初中的经历有关吧？”  
“……”  
“别惊讶，这些日子我也是有过调查的，我现在理解你为什么对‘我’那么关注了，原来是因为这样啊……所以产生了‘太引人注目是不好的’这样的想法……呵……”  
然后，他的面色突然一转，变得极其冷漠疏离。  
“因为那种无聊的事就夺走我的快乐，你还真是罪大恶极啊，王马君。”  
“……哈……？”  
“同学的舆论？老师的侵犯？校园的霸凌？不，那些都不重要——”  
他突然情绪激动起来，像是演绎舞台剧一样举止夸张。  
“他们都在看着我啊！你明白吗！王马君！”  
美妙，他沉浸在美妙之中，那是无上的喜悦，极尽欢愉。  
“那是嫉妒，是羡慕，是对我能力的肯定，因为他们知道我在他们身边，但他们永远也超越不了我，那种嫉妒的目光——啊啊，那个老师也是一个可怜人哦？回了家被妻子打的不敢还手，才会在学校拿着‘最原终一’发泄他的兽欲罢了，至于对我的谣言和中伤……可笑，他们也只有拿这种东西来伤害我了！”  
仿佛众人聚焦的舞台中心，他展开双臂。  
“那些人，都有一个特点——不管是善意的，恶意的目光，他们都在看着我啊！”  
“……变态……你没救了……”  
“伤心……原来你只对‘最原终一’感兴趣而不是对我感兴趣啊。”  
我没有话讲，真真正正的哑口无言，我只打算绕过他，回家继续我对于止痛药的研究。  
“想要打败魔女的话，只要签订契约成为魔法使就行了哦。”  
身后传来小孩一般稚嫩的声音，我认出那是那个奇怪生物的声线，但我都懒得回头。  
“抱歉，没兴趣，再见。”  
“丘比。”  
只是没想到，还传来他冰冷的声线。  
“唯独他，不可以让他签订契约。”  
我开始有些头痛，但又下意识地在意着身后的对话：  
“诶——为什么啊——”  
“不行就是不行，再有下次的话，就享受一下身首异处的感觉吧~反正你也能无限次复活不是吗？多杀几次应该没关系吧？”  
莫名其妙。  
我不再在意这些，抛下这一切，起身往家里走去。

我有更重要的事要确认。  
“那——么——”  
我伸了个懒腰，不再犹豫——  
“这次你总该现身了吧……”  
在自己制作的特殊聊天室内，我打下这样的一段字。  
“总统先生？”

……  
……………  
…………………

………  
…… …………  
…… …………  
…… …………  
…… …………  
…… …………  
………

………  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
………

…………  
………… …………  
……… …………  
………  
……… …………  
………… …………  
…………

………………  
…  
…  
………………  
…  
…  
………………

不，不，不。  
请叫我的代号，DICE。  
不然我不会回你的哟~☆  
“……”  
“你已经回了。”  
啊——  
哎呀，真是失策。  
不愧是“我”呢。  
那么，给予胜者的你以奖励，你想要知道什么呢？  
“你到底是谁？和我有什么样的关系？”  
嗯嗯，真是一个很难回答的问题呐~  
那，这样解释如何？  
这个世界，是王马小吉的。

“哎呀哎呀……”  
“怎么了？丘比？一个人在这里叹气。”  
狐狸形状的魔法生物回过头，玩偶的脸上没有表情的变化，却告诉他，这是在为他叹气。  
“最原哟，我也是为你好，你不要忘了，后天就是‘魔女之夜’，为了这个事件，还是多多增加战斗力比较好哦？”  
晚风吹起最原终一鬓角的秀发和头顶的呆毛，他保持着变态般的微笑，温和地回答着：  
“说什么呢，丘比，你知道我的实力，面对那种东西，就算只有我一个人也——”  
“原来如此，”丘比的玩偶脸慢慢转向了最原终一，“你也知道了啊。”  
谎言被戳穿，最原终一的呆毛明显地焉了：“身为契约者，你就保持沉默嘛……这样多没意思……”  
“你毕竟还是‘他’的副人格，应他的愿望而生的角色，共享一个大脑不同神经回路的存在，我有这样的猜测并不奇怪。”  
“那么，”最原终一没有退缩，反而上前一步问道，“你想要干什么呢？孵化者？”  
“我才想要问你呢？最原终一。王马小吉到底有什么秘密，让你这么保护他？我是越来越好奇了。”  
“这个问题，你问错人了，”最原终一纠正道，“这并非我的想法，而是‘他’的愿望哦？你应该趁日落之前去问他才是。”  
“别说笑了，你不就是他孕育而来应付我的吗？不过……真亏你能接受这个真相呢？”  
“谁知道呢，不过在那之前我是否还能猎杀几只魔女呢？毕竟我可是非常享受在冰上起舞这个行为的。”  
“诶——那好吧，随便你，”丘比跳下高台，又回过头看着他，“与之对应的，我将不提供悲叹之种的回收服务，你就好好享受吧，最原终一。”  
在太阳收起最后一抹光辉之时，丘比离开了这个地方，徒留下他一个人，轮到他在原地叹气了——只不过，这也并非为自己而叹气，而是在为对方的愚蠢。  
“孵化者，你什么时候才能明白，我就是最原终一的‘悲叹之种’啊。”

事情，还得从最初的相遇开始说起。  
不不不，不是学校里那个，那也太奇怪了，说到底，最原酱会变成这样真的好吗？可恶，明明我都没有体验过——开玩笑的。  
嗯，那是一个月黑风高的夜晚，一只狐狸状的生物跳到我的窗台上，问我“要不要签订契约成为魔法使呢？相对应的，我可以满足你一个愿望”  
但是我已经是拥有整个世界的王马小吉了，我到底还缺什么呢？所以我就拒绝了它——别急嘛，故事才刚刚开始。  
啊，关于世界的话题可以稍微搁置一下，总之那个时候我也是单纯到不行的孩子……  
“那个……总统先生，可以讲重点吗？”  
我超生气！明明我就在讲啦！  
“这些都是说谎的吧？”  
这……不愧是“我”啊……这种话已经说腻了，话说你到底是怎么意识到的呢？  
“因为我想说谎的时候也是这个逻辑……”  
不是啦，我是问你，怎么意识到我的存在的呢？  
“是止痛药。”  
嗯？  
“你更换了我的止痛药……不止一次，明明我再三确认过了……”  
呢嘻嘻，毕竟那可不是真正的头疼呢——  
“总统这个名词……也只是出现在我脑海里两个字而已，在没有决定性证据之前只是猜测……所以，总统先生，你是我的第二人格吗？像最原终一那样？”  
不哦，你和我并不是共享身体的联系。  
“你是……神？”  
啊，真是一个贴切的比喻，不过从孵化者的角度来看，我的应该被称为“恶魔”吧。

这一天，我明白了两件事。  
第一个就是关于魔法使和孵化者的事，孵化者通过将人类的灵魂提取成灵核，制成身体无论受到各种损伤也不会死亡的魔法使。  
“但是，魔法使的灵核会在与魔女的战斗中沾染绝望，如果不用悲叹之种吸收消除绝望，那么魔法使的灵核就会转变为悲叹之种……这就是真相对吗？最原君？”  
我在放学之前堵住了准备前往办公室的最原终一，将“王马小吉”告诉我的一切事实和盘托出。  
“而孵化者一族，就是靠着人绝望产生的巨大情绪过活，悲叹之种成长到一定的程度就会产生魔女……所以最终魔法使都会转变为魔女不是吗？”  
我步步紧逼，他毫不退缩。  
“王马君……”  
“所以才会诞生‘他’的存在啊……不……所以你还是那个‘优等生’啊。”  
他的眼中闪过一丝惊讶：“你已经见过‘他’了吗？”  
“是啊，和你完全不同，是一个尖锐刻薄又自恋的家伙，不过……算了……”  
我没能说出口，就算是那样的家伙，我也并不讨厌。  
“我想要帮助你！不管你接受也好，拒绝也好，我都会给予我的帮助，你就在那里好好等着吧。”  
因为我也是一个无可救药的家伙啊。  
我在那一天所意识到的第二件事就是，只要有“王马小吉”的存在，我就可以做到这一切——我很早以前就有这样的预感，所以一直把与他取得联系作为首要目标。  
就在那一天终结吧。  
就在魔女之夜。

但我没想到的是，孵化者在魔女前夜就找到了我。  
“我希望你再考虑一下哦。”  
丘比跳到窗台上，白色的尾巴摇摇晃晃。  
“只凭最原的话，是绝对无法应付魔女之夜的，这座城市会被那个魔女毁灭殆尽。”  
我不在意这个，我只想知道孵化者知道了多少，会不会妨碍我的计划——特别在这种节骨眼上。  
“特别是，最原现在正在被三四只魔女拖住了。”  
“原来如此……”  
只要你什么都不知道的话，事情就好办了。  
“我”露出了笑容，现在的话，时间倒是刚刚好。  
“丘比酱，你只需要乖乖看好戏就行了。”  
一只脚踏上窗台，紫色张扬的发梢突入逐渐漆黑的夜色里，名为王马小吉的存在占领了这块意识，我安静地退居二线，不再拒绝。  
“你……你这家伙是……另一个世界的——”  
这就是头痛的真相，不属于这个世界的“王马小吉”一直试图夺取身体的控制权，但是碍于我强劲的意识，一直未能成功；不善于与人交际的我自顾自配了止痛药，然而王马小吉怎会允许过量的布洛芬使这具身体的感官退化呢？  
“呢嘻嘻，没想到这里丘比酱认识我啊？嗯……不过那是当然的咯，真正入侵这个世界的，可是你们啊不是吗？”  
因为这个世界是王马小吉的。  
最原终一拥有白天的使用权，王马小吉则是黑夜的统治者。  
“真是令我伤心啊，丘比酱，明明说好满足我的愿望的……结果半途中背刺——”  
“那不是当然的吗！”孵化者看起来十分生气——如果那张玩偶的脸上能看出愤怒的话，估计早已经扭曲了，“魔法使DICE，强到可怕的存在，仅凭一己之力就消灭了那个世界半数以上的魔女，还怎么都不会绝望，这种打破平衡的家伙……你让我们怎么满足你的愿望！”  
“那是当然的啦！因为我从一开始就不是魔法使啦！你就没有仔细看过我的灵核吗？”  
“未知的存在，无法被界定，我们一开始还以为只是外形比较别致。”  
“是哦，那么，现在，你们认知里唯一一只恶魔入侵了你们为最原酱，不，从我手中抢走的，只为了最原酱存在的世界，采访一下各位孵化者们，感受如何呢？”  
丘比浑身都在颤抖，它正准备说话，却突然被一个冰锥刺穿了脑袋。  
“哦呀？”  
下一刻，“最原终一”出现在了窗台上，不偏不倚地把孵化者的尸体切成了三段，他浑身血迹斑斑，有些迷惑不解地偏过头左看右看：“咦？王马君？”  
“嗨——我是真正的王马小吉哦？那个冒牌货我已经干掉了，所以不要再躲在被窝里磨磨蹭蹭了，快点切掉这个冒牌货出来见我啦最原酱！”  
“他不要，”冰刀甩掉血迹，“最原终一”用一个带有迷恋性质的笑回绝了他，“他不需要你。”  
谁知王马小吉的笑容却更盛：“你吃醋了吗？”  
“切，你真是不讨喜。”  
“那——么——最原酱准备如何应付魔女之夜呢？”  
很简单。  
病态的少年笑了。  
只要在冰面上起舞就可以了。

城市的夜空，被巨大的阴影遮盖，这是从远古以来，由强大的魔法使转变而成的魔女，一直在世界各处游荡。  
“就算是这样的存在，也只需要一个耳机就可以了。”  
倒行的魔女带着巨大的绝望，一旦降临这座城市，将会带来无数不合理的死亡，人们的心灵将被压垮，一切转化为魔女的食粮，绝望至上。  
耳机里播放的音乐，是最喜欢的一首保加利亚电子小提琴家创作的《purple passion》  
伴随着脑内想起的音乐，他于冰面上起舞，从高楼之顶出发，在云层之上凝结巨大的冰面，将倒行的魔女冻结于千米高空。  
“就算是这样的绝望，也由我来面对，不会让最原终一出手的，毕竟……我就是为了这个理由被创作出来的。”  
我抬头看着夜空中起舞的他，听见王马小吉缓缓地把真相道来。  
“哎，孵化者最终还是想要魔女的转变过程，但是没有得到我，所以对这个世界的最原酱下手了呢。”  
我慢慢懂了，说实话，从魔法使开始，事情就超出了我的认知范围，我没有总统那么聪明。  
空中的身影突然消失，魔女在冰层里挣扎，放出使魔搜寻最原终一，可是四面八方的冰只是不断增加，冲击着魔女的下降。  
“他们不断逼最原酱，想让他魔女化，至少凭借他的实力，应该能成为和我对等的魔女，可是……哈哈，他们似乎没有如愿以偿。”  
我暗自叹了口气，为了不到达那一步，我已经做好了准备。  
“谁说最原终一没有成为魔女的？”  
那家伙的声音在身后想起，我吓了一跳，转过身正对上他那双好看的暗金色瞳孔。  
“我来告诉你，真相。”  
没有给我发呆的时间，他整个人向后一倒，从高楼下方绕了一个圆，获得了初始加速度的他开始一边击退使魔一边进行他那无与伦比的“表白”。  
“王马君们，告诉你们一个好消息吧，你们认识的那个最原确实没有绝望。”  
他在楼宇间旋转，又从顶上一跃而下，冰刀劈碎了使魔的身躯。  
“那是因为，我就是最原终一的‘悲叹之种’，他的绝望全部由我吸收了。”  
我意识到了什么，想起第一次见到他时的感觉，不好的感觉浮现脑海。  
“而这个‘悲叹之种’，早已孵化为魔女了啊。”  
我终于明白了，他确实是一个怪物。  
十个影子为底的使魔围住了他，混沌之中竟然诞生了人形，他们一齐发动了攻击，即便是他也禁不住挂了彩。  
“我就是那只魔女，是他的半身，我存在于他的体内，但又不是他，至于我没有出来兴风作浪的原因……”  
最原终一的伤口以肉眼可见的速度复原——或者说，长成了别的东西，他变得更加妖艳，身上全是超快速再生留下的蓝色条纹，仿佛精心设计的纹身，优雅而美丽。  
“因为我爱着他啊！我深深的爱着他！我愿意为他做任何事！”  
就这样带着病态的感情，他在空中完成了一个完美的翻滚，修长的双腿划出一个半圆，无数次撕碎那人形的影子。  
“从他的呻吟和笑容，从他发丝的末端到蜷曲的脚趾，从他金色的眼眸到指尖的苍白……王马君，你有一句话说对了，我就是一个自恋的家伙，但我是那么爱他……”  
正上方，巨大的魔女挣破了冰层，向下俯冲，“最原终一”于冰尖站立，面露微笑——倒行的魔女在下一秒落入了陷阱之中。  
“因为他……是那么有包容力，任何伤害过他的人他都能去拯救，去爱，就连我这样的存在……就连魔女也被他的爱所感动。”  
“最原终一”抬起头，看着满天突然显性的无数冰锥，在空中形成了一个完美的球性包围圈，只露出最上方允许她进入的那一个口；他早就料到那种冰层制裁不了魔女之夜的降临，然而绝境之下，他也甘之如殆……  
“这一切，都是为了最原终一而做！因为我是只属于他的魔女。”  
啊啊。  
我不禁再次叹一口气，叫出自己的名字。  
王马君，你的情敌增加了。  
“猎杀魔女的魔女吗……”  
王马小吉喃喃自语，又露出微笑。  
“好像和一开始就变成恶魔的我挺搭的呢？”  
但是，没有用，结果只是两败俱伤。  
“只是一半的力量，就能和魔女之夜打成四六开，不愧是最原终一呢。”  
烟尘散尽，他在星空下坠落，紧跟着他的是那只巨大的魔女。  
就是现在了。  
“丘比，我知道你在，不……你无处不在。”  
王马小吉将身体的控制权还给了我，我向着满天星辰大声呼叫。  
“我要签订契约，成为魔法使。”  
愿望。  
孵化者从半空中凭空产生，两只毛茸茸的耳朵形成半包围的态势。  
在那一刻，我产生了一个疑惑：最原终一所许的愿望是什么呢？  
“我要将造成最原终一困扰的事物，全部置换。”  
这就是我的计划，我非常清楚我将会变成什么样的存在……王马小吉已经签订过契约了，获得了操控世界的力量，然而那是那个世界所发生的事，我作为他创作出来的世界之中的另一个人，并没有签订过契约。  
契约成立——在最原终一真正落地之前，下降的趋势减轻，直到最后他几乎是轻轻地接触到了缓缓绽开的鸢尾花海。  
Exchange  
这个世界的主宰者，终于真正降临，夺回了原本由他管理的世界：他拥有改变一切的力量，也拥有可以拥抱那个人的双手。  
而我，则化成灵核，被佩戴于王马小吉的胸口。  
“最原酱……终于——可以触碰到你了。”  
很简单，我做不到的事，还给做得到的人来就行了，所以我作为镜子，交换他的存在。  
王马小吉从空中降落，拉起最原终一的手，那个睁开眼睛的是谁？不，也不重要了。  
“我会把你拉出来，从这个世界，从这一切里。”  
没有关系的，最原酱，做不到的话，逃避也没问题。  
我会从这一切里将你拯救出来。  
抱歉，我来晚了。  
“好久不见，王马君。”  
是最原终一在这里，就在我的面前。  
“这句话应该我来讲……抱歉，王马君，让你等了这么久。”  
王马小吉看着最原终一琥珀色的双眼，清澈的意识流动其中，没有一丝犹豫。  
什么？为什么？  
“你不用再做那个‘优等生’了，王马君。”  
Exchange.

你终于来到了这里。  
我已经在此恭候多时了。  
他穿着贴身的黑色校服辅以淡色条纹，将他原本就修长的体型拉得更加挺拔。  
王马小吉从睁开眼的那一刻起，记忆就逐渐回到脑海，他处理完过往的一切，看着在空无一物的白色空间内，只凭一人撑起天地的最原终一。  
所以，你又要向我伸出手吗？最原酱？  
王马小吉歪着头看着他，以一种近乎于嘲笑的表情说道。  
你明明知道，即使你伸出手，我既不会握住，也不会拍开。  
只是站在这里而已。  
因为你无法改变我，任何人都不行，这是身为王马小吉的骄傲。  
的确如此。  
所以这就是全部了。  
我无法改变你，但是你自己可以。  
最原终一动也没有动，也只是站在那里，以不容置喙的语气说道：  
你会自己过来。  
什——  
怎么……可能？  
王马小吉刚想反唇相讥，身体就自己动了起来。  
啊啊，原来如此。  
这就是你演了一出大戏，分裂出另一个世界，另一个我的最终目的——让两个我产生同调。  
而我们，也同时置身于那个破碎的世界中。  
王马小吉确实向最原终一伸出了手，为了握紧他。  
那么，这份心意，是真实的吧？  
不，是谎言哦？

没有再多说一句，他拉过我，将我深深地拥入怀中，我能感受到久别重逢的叹息。

嗯，因为在魔女之夜中，死去的是王马小吉。  
无论在什么世界，哪一个世界线里，最原终一无数次向王马小吉伸出手，但是都没有得到回应，就算得到了整个世界，王马小吉依旧会孤独地死去——为了和魔女之夜同归于尽。  
愿望的反叛就是魔女产生的原因，但是只有王马小吉，他不会绝望，即使是死也没有变成魔女——即便他被他最爱的世界所杀。  
而最原终一，则把自己冰封于痛苦之中，无数次处于绝望的边缘，又因韧性而回归，这也是源于其愿望的本质。  
在无数个世界线的最原终一承受巨大的悲伤之际，终于有一人产生了同调，奇迹般地知晓了真相。  
“王马君从以前开始一直这样，成绩也很优秀，是一个真正的优等生。”  
最原终一的愿望，从一开始就只有一个，就如同冰刀踩下的辙印，只会在冰面上留下唯一的一条，一如他最喜爱的真相，从开始到结束，抵达唯一的终点。  
“但是，稍微休息一会儿，等你再次出发的时候，我们都会轻装上阵……而现在的这一切，由我来终结。”  
最原终一只想要将与王马小吉相处的一切留存到永远。  
名为真相的终点之后，便是无数条名为情感的分支，用理智无法捕捞起来的我们相拥着，双双坠入谎言之海；如果王马小吉这时候有力气，一定会讥讽道，我们就像溺水的鱼儿一样。  
“如果累了就休息吧，回过头，在谎言的终点，我永远都在。”  
我信，因为那是不管怎么样都能追上王马小吉的最原终一，就像白天与黑夜相互轮转，相互依存，永无止境。

“这下好了。”  
“他们走了么？”  
“不，他们睡着了，像婴儿回归母亲的子宫那样睡着了。”  
我低下头，看到他正拉着我的手，这真是最坏的情景，为什么最后剩下的是我和他呢？我宁愿只剩下我一个。  
“真糟糕。”  
“哦呀？我以为作为同样爱着最原终一的存在，我们会很有话说呢？”  
“别把我和你这种变态相提并论。”  
我们面对着满地的冰霜和盛开的鸢尾花，手牵着手站在魔女之夜降落正下方——首当其冲殒命的就将是我们两个了吧？  
“你怕死吗？”  
他也意识到了这一点，仍是保持牵着我的双手的动作，低头直视着我，那侵略性的目光让我无处闪躲。  
“我不知道。”  
我觉得自己不应该再逃避了，我也不甘示弱地回瞪过去，看着他慢慢地低下头：  
“别忘了，最原终一的愿望，是想让与王马小吉相处的一切，成为永恒，所以他获得了冰封的力量。”  
炽热的气息打在我的脸上，我在一瞬间明白了他的意思。  
“我们，就是他们的最高杰作。”  
我迎了上去，唇齿相依，这是我第一次接吻，也是最后一次。  
这个吻，名叫晚安。  
下一刻，层层叠叠的冰将我们包围起来，无数寒气旋转着裹挟着冰粒呼啸而过，以我们为中心生长向上的冰层仿佛一棵长势喜人参天大树，在一瞬间就携带着无可比拟的威力冻穿了整个世界，也冻结了正上方下落的魔女之夜——即便如此也没有结束，冰层继续加厚、急冻、降温，直到连时间都能冻结的绝对零度之下，这是只有最原终一和王马小吉才能到达的负荷领域，是只属于他们的魔法。  
这下，终于连魔女之夜也再不能动弹了……天地万物归于平静，方圆百里再无一丝生气。  
直到很久，很久以后，人们从远方而来，参观这穿透天际的冰锥和古老的魔女，会在根部的地方隐约发现两个相拥的人影。  
他们死了吗？他们还活着吧？  
贴在冰层上极力向里望去的人们会窃窃私语，但是谁也没办法使冰层消融，只得议论纷纷，穷极猜测。  
亦或者，有人对此作出遐想，娓娓道来，故事的开头是两个优等生的相遇，故事的结尾，他们一吻天荒，永不分离。

**Author's Note:**

> end  
> 趁着我还清醒，打下这段文字，纪念我在最吉这对cp上第一次放飞自我
> 
> 看过我天吉文《暗无天日》的小天使们应该知道，我在去年一月份第一次有了这种感觉，“我的手不是我自己的”，我现在终于能够形容并且找出其中原因了，并不是说真的我打字的时候手自己动了起来了，而是
> 
> 我根本没有思考就动了起来
> 
> 就，真的很神奇，大家都知道，写作需要构筑，然后编排剧情，安插人物，写设定，如果某一个情节构建得不好还得删去，以保证观众一直有看到剧情的矛盾点………（这些都是从罗伯特麦基的故事这本书里学的一点皮毛）
> 
> 所以，没有经过思考的故事需要大量后期处理和二次编排，但是在优等生的剧情里，我一气呵成，写完后的成品我自己都觉得震惊
> 
> 所以才说，那不是我写的，后半段的文字里充斥了我的潜意识，而非经过了思考的，我的意识
> 
> 说完了这点，再来说说《优等生》本身
> 
> （深呼吸）
> 
> 有丶紧张，说这些的时候，其实我每一次都在面对我书里的人物，因为那真的不是我的想法，是他们自己动了起来
> 
> 最厉害的是，逻辑是圆满的，剧情是原创的
> 
> 第一个转折点是凡吉拒绝了丘比那段
> 
> 前半段是我高高兴兴xp合集，mob和冰刀（没错，溜冰鞋赛高）我正欢乐地直白地展现我的xp………突然！
> 
> 凡吉他！拒绝了！！！
> 
> 真的是很有个人特色的一段演出，之前以为他会在那里犹豫的我真的目瞪口呆，虽然我也是直接想让他拒绝的，倒不是这样………？
> 
> 然后他就去联系了王马
> 
> 你没有看错，他自己联系上了王马！这在我的构想里是不可能的事，他顶多是意识到了，然后在他要答应丘比的时候，王马会自己跳出来阻止他许下愿望
> 
> 凡王：npoe
> 
> 然后我一拍大腿，我懂了，我入魔太深（不是），我知道剧情走向，这就是魔法少女小圆嘛，那走吧！叛逆的物语！
> 
> 一个卑微的作者，试图挽尊，她还不知道，剧情早就不是魔法少女小圆了
> 
> 于是，第二个反转，是最原睁眼反杀那段
> 
> 我：？…？？？是因为位置反了吗？？
> 
> 有可能，因为神试图拯救恶魔，恶魔却撕裂神明，我正在思考，怎么让最原恶魔化合理的时候
> 
> 他们来到的纯白的空间
> 
> 我败了，彻底败了，我不知道剧情，你们想干嘛？
> 
> 但是直到王马说出那段经典台词，我突然明白了，
> 
> 卑微作者又一拍大腿：懂了，这是弹丸论破v3第五章
> 
> 那么接下来的剧情……
> 
> 最原：我们一起逃避吧
> 
> 我：？？？？？？？？？阿这
> 
> 然后他们睡了，阿这
> 
> 不是，魔女之夜怎么办
> 
> 凡吉也问了这个问题
> 
> 那么，就来到第三次令我震惊的剧情
> 
> 阴凡
> 
> 阴最彻底杀死了我，让我死在这超越世纪的浪漫之中，不愧是你，最原！
> 
> 或许有人会问（就是我）这里会不会太突兀了？阴最不是喜欢最原（自己）吗？
> 
> 我事后想了想，从我自己的行文里发现了蛛丝马迹（我自己写的东西要我自己来找就离谱！）
> 
> 好，我们现在来复盘一下我笔下最王和阴凡的爱情故事
> 
> 最王
> 
> 很简单的一个问题，在游戏本片里也提出过
> 
> 王马喜欢让人猜他，他沉浸于这种信息不对称带来的高人一等
> 
> 所以伸出手的话，他既不会接受也不会拒绝
> 
> 这就是“优等生”的骄傲
> 
> 或许有人给出答案：如果他没反应，就直接冲上去抱住他
> 
> 但是我给出的答案是：坐上来自己动自己过来
> 
> 这也符合了一开始凡吉提出的议题
> 
> “为什么你不呼救？”
> 
> 但是想让王马主动伸出手这真的是比登天还难
> 
> 所以最原反而利用了丘比的计划，让王马以为是自己在搞事
> 
> 但是在凡吉以生命为代价说出“置换”之后
> 
> 两人来到真实的世界——纯白空间
> 
> 王马才发现自己被最原骗了
> 
> 但他被骗得心甘情愿
> 
> 因为他也沉浸于这种你来我往的比拼
> 
> 这里并不用担心最原什么，因为他还是那个最原，较真，正直，他对所有人说实话，只不过为了骗王马闭口不提他的计划而已
> 
> 磕到了谢谢
> 
> 阴凡
> 
> 这个就很有意思了
> 
> 阴最自恋不是我原创的想法，我猜应该是从拿斯索斯里潜移默化影响的，我真的超喜欢拿斯索斯哦干
> 
> 如大家所见，凡吉一开始是对阴最无感的，讨厌人只是他的借口，他用这个借口来逃避社交和麻烦
> 
> 但是下一次接触，他又发现“也并不讨厌”，也就是说在阴最这个自我中心的接触下，他逐渐走出自己的自闭，也因为想要帮助最原，第一次为他人做了什么事
> 
> 他没有一夫当关万夫莫开的豪气，也没有统领万人的志气，即便如此，他仍想要做点什么，仅此而已
> 
> 所以他与丘比签订了契约（在魔圆里，本质上来说契约了就和死了没啥两样）
> 
> 阴最是知道真相的，所以他有点震惊
> 
> 这里说说阴最
> 
> 他是一个非常非常非常没有安全感的家伙，但是最原在他体内让他感觉非常有安全感，因此让他爱上了最原，表现为极度自恋。
> 
> 同时又因为傲慢，他的目光一直没有从自己身上移开过，从未认可过他人
> 
> 但是被凡吉超越的他第一次看向了其他人
> 
> 然后发现他居然愿意为了“自己”献出生命，更为好奇，想要确认这样的人是不是存在
> 
> 如果是正常世界观这个时候我的阴最应该找凡吉打炮了
> 
> 最后，因为被最王影响的阴凡，牵手成功（？）
> 
> 虽然凡吉这个时候还是害怕的，但是他被阴最紧紧拉着，上头又有索命的魔女之夜，他觉得自己不能逃避了，而有阴最在身边，他也愿意踏出这一步
> 
> 从这一刻起，凡吉被彻底拯救了
> 
> 而阴最这里，虽然最原和王马双双睡去，但最原毕竟还在他体内，他一点不慌的，他当时的想法就是保存好自己的身体，方便最原醒来的时候还是完好如初
> 
> 所以他吻凡吉是为了最原（ntr警告）
> 
> 所以你问我阴凡之间有爱情吗？不一定
> 
> 但人家之间有默契啊
> 
> 磕到了谢谢
> 
> 这篇文我一天能看八百遍赞美他们呜呜呜


End file.
